


Swim Trunks

by GoodQualityStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Filming, M/M, McHanzo Week, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQualityStuff/pseuds/GoodQualityStuff
Summary: Jesse gets roped into a role when he just wanted to get people drinks





	

The first day of outdoor filming finally arrived.

The weather had been dreadful with cloudy dark skies blotting out the sun every day for the past two weeks. All their scheduled indoor shots had been filmed, and waiting for good weather had pushed production back by three days. A few of the actors and camera crew suggested in the three days to try filming other scenes, but the rest of the indoor scenes involved required sets that hadn't been made yet and wouldn't be ready for almost another week. Other members of production gave the idea of just using green screen. The director nearly fired everyone who suggested it. The three days of nothing had everyone on edge.

Finally the sky was clear and the sun was shining bright, and outdoor filming could begin. The tension surrounding the crew was quickly starting to relax. The crew had gotten there early to set up, and by the time the cameras were rolling the moving team had gotten hints of sunburns.

The crew was bustling around, fixing up last minute costume flaws and wiping away sweat to not ruin the makeup. The director was perched in his chair, reading over the scene once more before filming began. In the midst of the chaos stood a lone intern by the name Jesse McCree.

Film wasn't his dream job. It didn't fill his childhood thoughts and it didn't push him to do his best in high school. What he'd always wanted to be was a cowboy. He pictured himself in the full garb, looking up from under the brim of his hat before shooting his enemy from across the street. All the ladies and fellas would swoon over his thick accent and he'd treat them all to a drink before his next enemy came to town. He found out, at a young age, that cowboys no longer existed. Even then, his idea of a cowboy probably never existed in the first place.

That didn't bring him down. It took years of trying and failing at other jobs to come to the conclusion that he was meant to be, more than anything else, a cowboy. The few people he told laughed, but when he explained his plan they became more understanding. There was only one place left for cowboys in this world, and that was film.

Which was what lead Jesse to be here today. It was his first time working with a big time director and with big time actors and he didn't want to disappoint. He had the drinks everyone asked for but the people themselves were scattered about. The only person he could find was the director, and he carefully handed him his drink. The director (the one and only Gabriel Reyes himself) took a sip and nodded.

"You didn't fuck up, McCree, good job. Now get lost so you don't mess up the shot."

"Right away, sir."

Jesse gave him a smirk before wandering off to find the owners of the rest of the drinks. Before he could recognize anyone familiar a speedy young woman came over and snatched two drinks from him.

"I'll bring this to Amelie for you, help empty the load! Thanks again love!"

Before Jesse could get a name the young woman had sped off. He had no idea what her job was or if she even worked there, but at least he had a bit more space in his arms.

He handed drinks off to the stunt crew, the camera crew and the background actors. The big time actors would have to wait for their drinks. Jesse placed their drinks outside their respective trailers before making his way behind the cameras.

He was still trying to figure out what the hell the movie was about. He hadn't been able to snatch a script and just made up the story in his head. The scenes were shot out of order but he thought it was funnier if this was how the story went. A ruthless killer who had dinner with his family before spending a day at the beach. Made perfect sense.

Up by the edge of the beach Gabriel and the producer Jack Morrison were talking to the actors in the upcoming scene. They were making big, exuberant hand gestures and were pushing each other out of the way, and the actors just nodded along, somehow understanding what they were saying.

When Jesse had found out who he was working with he nearly fainted. Among other actors who weren't in today's shot, he was working with: Pharah Amari, starring in three Hollywood blockbusters this year and named "America's Sexiest Person" two years in a row; Reinhardt Wilhelm, five time Oscar winner and seventeen time Oscar nominee; and finally Hanzo Shimada.

Hoo boy.

Hanzo was a rapidly rising Hollywood celebrity. Three years ago he was just a background character in a children's movie, and now he was starring in a Hollywood blockbuster with some of the greatest actors of all time. His stoic, reserved personality easily changed into whatever he needed to be, to the surprise of everyone. It was almost jarring, when Gabriel yelled "ACTION!", to see him go from looking bored of everything to looking like he was having the time of his life. The three actors started running around, tossing a frisbee between the three of them. In regards to the story, Jesse had no idea how these three characters met.

Jesse kept his eyes on Hanzo the whole time. Even when Gabriel or Jack stopped them and gave them directions, he couldn't take his eyes off the actor. The smallest smile on his face made Jesse's heart leap, and every glance he got from him burned itself into his memory.

He may have had a bit of a crush on the actor.

It was hard not to. These people had worked their whole lives to be attractive in any situation. Flawless skin, a blinding smile, and a jaw so sharp it could cut diamonds, Hanzo was made for the screen. Not to mention his body, as he was just wearing swim shorts at the moment. His body was practically sinful, his muscles shimmering and the V shape of his hips allow his shorts to just barely sit on his hips...

At this point he was probably so used to always being watched that Jesse didn't even bother trying to be discreet about looking. He could just play it off as watching the actors do their job. Getting a lesson in acting. That was all. That's why his eyes had drifted downward (not that he could see much from the distance he was at), he was just teaching himself.

It took him a few seconds to bring himself back to reality, at which he realized Gabriel was screaming profusely.

"Fucking of course! The one day to film the shot, the day we've been waiting for, he's nowhere in fucking sight! Amelie, you gave him the notice didn't you?!"

"I wouldn't be here if I couldn't do my job, sir."

"Then where the _fuck_ is he?!"

The young lady from earlier sped past Jesse, but he managed to catch her shoulder before she escaped.

"Hey, what's goin' on?"

The woman gave a huge sigh, her body drooping with it.

"Jamison Fawkes is supposed to be here for this scene. We've been looking for him all morning, but we haven't seen one sign of him! It sounds like Gabriel just found out." She dropped her arms by her side and pouted.

"Probably buying his way out of jail again. I swear his bodyguard eggs him on to get into trouble!"

"LENA!"

"Coming!" The young woman, Lena apparently, perked up immediately and gave Jesse a quick salute.

"Looks like I'm needed!" She ran off in a flash, heading over to Jack and Gabriel who were huddled with the actors. A couple of others went and joined in on the huddle while Jesse remained in the back.

He was surprised Jamison Fawkes was going to be in the movie. He was known mostly for doing comedies and action films, not something like... whatever this movie was. It almost made more sense that he didn't show up. This didn't seem like his kind of film.

He glanced around for something to do, and saw a drink by Reinhardt's trailer. Of course, the actors haven't gotten their drinks yet. They'd probably be waiting for awhile to hear back from Jamison, might as well bring them their drinks-

"INTERN!"

Jesse stopped in his tracks and looked to the source. Gabriel, along with ten other people, were staring in his direction. Jesse pointed at himself.

"Me?"

"No, the other fucking intern, dumbass! Get the fuck over here McCree!"

Jesse awkwardly jogged over and stood next to Gabriel. It wasn't until he was in the group that he realized he was surrounded by famous people. No pressure. Jack had his face in his hands while Gabe stared Jesse in the eye.

"Why're you working here, McCree?"

"Huh?"

"You wanna act? Is that your big life goal?"

"I-"

"Well today's your lucky fucking day. You think you can do a scene?"

"Wh-"

"Gabe," Jack interrupted, "You can't actually think this is a good idea."

"I wouldn't have brought him over if I didn't. Amelie, bring him to costume and makeup, I want to be ready to shoot in ten."

Amelie rolled her eyes and grabbed Jesse's elbow, dragging him away. Jesse didn't fully understand what happened until he was halfway to the trailer.

"Wait, hold up, am I going to be in the movie?"

"No," Amelie said, "When Jamison arrives all the scenes shot with you in them will be scrapped. Until then however, they want to delude themselves into thinking they found a replacement." She opened the trailer and shoved him in before following.

"This is your costume," she said handing him a pair of swim trunks clearly too small for him, "put it on so I can fix your..." she looked him up and down with disgust, "makeup."

Jesse looked at the trunks then back at Amelie.

"I don't think these are goin' to fit."

"It's all we've got."

"You think you can give me some privacy?"

She sighed and turned around. Jesse changed as quick as he could, hoping the trunks didn't look as tight as they felt. He cleared his throat to let Amelie know he was ready, and with barely a glance she grabbed his arm and tossed him into a chair. She grabbed a pair of tweezers and loomed above him.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eight minutes later Amelie and Jesse returned to the crew who was still waiting by the beach. Jesse tried his best to walk normally, but it was obvious the trunks didn't fit him well. Standing in front of Gabe, Jack, and the actors he couldn't help but blush as they all looked him over. After a few seconds Jack and Gabe shared a look. Gabe shrugged.

"We don't have time. We'll just have him in the water. Places people!"

When he thought no one was watching Jesse looked down at himself. Why was he going to be in the water? What was wrong? He looked up at everyone-

And saw Hanzo looking at him a few feet away. As stoic as ever Hanzo deliberately looked at Jesse's trunks, let his look linger, then looked back up at his face with a smirk. He blamed his face heating up from the sun as Jack dragged Jesse off elsewhere. Jesse tried his damnedest to pay attention to what Jack was saying but Hanzo's smirk kept coming back into his mind. By the time Jack left him alone Jesse was sure he missed some vital parts. Like why the hell was he holding a shotgun?

"ACTION!"

Fuck. Jesse waited a beat before lifting the shotgun and aiming at... shit who was he supposed to aim at? He was pretty sure Hanzo was playing the main character, so he chose him. He had no idea when he was supposed to shoot, or if he was supposed to at all. It looked like he didn't have to worry about it before Hanzo's character spotted him. His face changed from joy, to shock, to anger, before he tossed the frisbee at Jesse's head. Going by instinct Jesse moved to the side to avoid getting hit-

"CUT!"

Jesse stared at Gabe as he came stomping over.

"Did you forget your actions already? You take aim, finger on the trigger, then get hit with the frisbee and fall into the water! Got it this time?"

Jesse nodded. Gabe glared.

"I said do you got it?!"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Gabe looked him over again, "one more thing." He snatched the shot gun away and shoved Jesse underwater. He pulled him up a second later, sputtering and trying to catch his breath. Jesse sneered and grabbed the shotgun back.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Need you to look like you came out of the water. Places people!"

The other actors returned to their position, Pharah sneaking a glance and laugh at Jesse. Jesse pushed his hair from his face and sneered, getting back to his starting point.

"ACTION!"

Jesse took aim, finger on the trigger. Hanzo looked up, same expressions on his face as before, then hurtled the frisbee. Jesse tried not to flinch and let the frisbee hit his head, collapsing back into the water from the force. When he came back out of the water Jack was giving directions to the others as Gabe came over to Jesse.

"Much, _much_ better McCree! You really made it look like it hurt!"

"'Cause it did-"

"Alright this scene's gonna be tricky since you didn't practice it like Fawkes did, but Shimada's got it memorized. He's going to tackle you, you'll both roll in the water, you'll land on top, then he's going to kick you off on to the sand. That's where we'll cut before changing cameras."

"Shouldn't we practice this or something?"

"No time. Places!"

Jesse groaned and wiped his hand down his face. Reyes didn't mention anything about what he was supposed to do with the gun. Hopefully Hanzo would know.

Speaking of Hanzo, Jesse looked to his side and saw Hanzo waiting a couple feet away, looking him up and down. Jesse gulped and gave a smile and wave.

"Hey. Name's Jesse McCree. Real honor to work with you. I'm a big fan."

The corner of Hanzo's lips turned up.

"I cannot say I have seen as much of you as I would like, but from what I have seen I'm a big fan of yours as well."

...What?

Jesse looked at him with confusion. He hadn't been in any movies. Despite working on the set since the beginning they were only meeting just now. What was he-

Another drift of Hanzo's gaze down to Jesse's shorts made him realize.

Oh.

He wasn't looking at his shorts, he was looking at-

_Oh._

"ACTION!"

Jesse stared dumbfounded as Hanzo's face immediately turned to hatred before charging at him. Having absolutely no clue what to do he let himself get pummeled and tossed around, trying to look like the bad guy. It was hard to focus when those words were wandering through his mind and Hanzo's gaze was burned into his memory. He was brought back by the air leaving him as he landed on his back after being tossed.

"CUT!"

Hanzo stood above him and offered his hand. Jesse took it and stood, leaning forward in an attempt to breathe. Hanzo just laughed.

"Perhaps we should have gotten you a stunt man."

"Nah it's fine, I'm just an intern anyway."

"If you would like I can teach you a few things on your back later."

Jesse caught the smile on Hanzo's face before Gabe came over and his expression changed. Jesse stared at Hanzo, not catching a word from Gabriel's mouth. Eventually Gabriel walked away and Jesse realized he missed something important.

"Wait what'd he just say?"

Hanzo smirked.

"He said he wants to re-do the shot a few more times before we film it underwater."

" _What?!_ "

 

 

* * *

 

 

"That's a wrap!"

The last bit of the sun had finally sunk over the horizon, leaving just a few shades of pink left in the sky. Jesse had heard Gabriel yell those three words before, but today they sounded heavenly.

He had no idea how big the scene with Fawkes was. He thought he was just going to do a bit of fighting before being killed or running away. No, nearly the entire scene filmed today was a fight between Hanzo's character and Jamison's character (though it was really Jesse's character now). It didn't even end with him dying. It ended with him threatening to come back, which meant if Amelie's words earlier were a lie he'd have more filming to do.

He watched the crew pack everything up and get ready to leave. The actors all made their way to their trailers, most likely going to get changed and rest before filming again tomorrow. Jesse wished he had a trailer at this point, but he had to go back to being in intern. Not having the chance to change outfits he helped everyone he could load their items into the vans and watched them drive off. Reinhardt and Pharah came out and congratulated him on his job before they took their leave as well.

He got praise from Reinhardt Wilhelm and Pharah Amari. That alone made the whole day okay.

It wasn't until it was just his car and a trailer left that he realized he didn't have his clothes to change into. He didn't even have a towel. Being alone on the beach at night in a swimsuit made him realize how freezing he was. Damn it, he didn't even have his shoes! He groaned and walked along the beach, doing one last quick check to make sure nothing was forgotten. More than anything though, he wanted to go have a hot shower and sleep.

"Jesse."

He turned around and saw Hanzo a few steps behind him. Suddenly he felt okay with staying a bit longer. Hanzo had changed, wearing a simple hoodie and a pair of jeans. He came up and wrapped a robe around Jesse's shoulders. Jesse slipped into it and grinned.

"Thanks."

"Why have you not changed yet?"

"I... forgot my clothes in one of the trailers, and I was so focused on helpin' people I forgot to grab them."

Hanzo laughed.

"If it was in the costume trailer Amelie has most likely already added it to the movie wardrobe."

Jesse sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Good thing I left my hat in my car."

"I do not remember seeing you wearing a hat."

"I took it off for today. Seems like the sort of weather I'd want a hat for, but I didn't want the wind knockin' it off and takin' it away."

"Is it expensive?"

Jesse laughed.

"No no it's not that, it's... well shit I'll just show you."

He walked with Hanzo back to his car, watching his step on the pavement of the parking lot. He unlocked the door and reached in, coming back out with a cowboy hat on his head. Hanzo's eyes widened. Jesse grinned.

"You like?"

Hanzo blinked before bursting into laughter. Jesse's face heated up. At first he was insulted by people laughing at his hat. Then he learned to stop caring. Now though, having a celebrity laugh at him, he couldn't deny it stung a little. He went to take it off, but Hanzo's hand caught his own.

"A cowboy! That is what you are!" Hanzo kept laughing as Jesse lowered his hand. He thought he was a cowboy? A smile crept on to his face.

"You think so?"

"It was on my mind all day." Hanzo finally caught his breath, grinning up at Jesse.

"There was something about you that I could not label, but I know what it is now. You are a cowboy."

Hanzo grinned with pride. Jesse couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of him.

"What, just from a hat?"

"And your clothes," He looked Jesse up and down, "before this. And your accent. Everything about you says "cowboy". Especially your walk."

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows.

"My walk?"

"Yes, your walk. You walk with your legs apart like you have been riding a horse," Hanzo got a mischievous look on his face, "at least that was what I thought before I saw you in those shorts."

Jesse's face heated up again. Man the robe was really making him warm. That had to be it. Or maybe it was the fact that at some point Hanzo moved so close that they were only inches apart. Hanzo reached up and grabbed Jesse's hat, putting it on his own head.

"Well, cowboy?" Hanzo raised an eyebrow and lowered his voice.

"Why not do what cowboys do, and ride me?"

Jesse couldn't help but think about how _tight_ his shorts were.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like this idea and would make it a longer fic if it werent for mchanzo week
> 
> and also cause im lazy


End file.
